hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollyhood Vacation
Hollyhood Vacation is a song released by Deuce as a bonus track on Nine Lives. It was originally released on The Two Thousand Eight EP. Lyrics Yeah, Nine Lives California, Hollyhood, got the liquor, feeling good Cali' bud, light it up, get your money, that's what's up Yeah, that's me from the streets in the car with my heat What you need? V-I-who? V-I-what? You with me Sh-shake it to the front, sh-shake it to the back Now turn it all around, show me how you shake that ass I'm in the club getting buzzed, yeah, I'm faded And baby mama, if you wanna we can make it Sh-shake it to the front, sh-shake it to the back Now turn it all around, show me how you shake that ass I'm in the club getting buzzed, yeah, I'm faded And baby mama, if you wanna we can make it (Yeah!) Just close your eyes completely shut, open your eyes and face The Truth Marinate facts, observe the scene, GML, respect the roots Money, money, I get it, get it, hustle hard, no looking back Shake them haters, that's for real, make some moves and watch me stack I'm hood, baby, can't you tell? Hollywood, fuck Glendale Oh well, I went to jail, guess what? Deuce got bail Nine Lives, off my chain, I'm cuckoo, so insane Mona Lisa, perfect picture, got beef, my pistol get you Chuck Taylors, white T's, low riders, man, please Back up off me, you fucking chump, turn this up and let it bump Ruthless cats on my team, nightmare, I'm in your dream You're the crop, I'm the cream, I'm the hustler, you're the fiend Back it up, shake that ass, me and Deuce, no need to ask He gone crazy, lost his mask, I gone crazy and got his back Lights on, lights off, it's about to spark off Flow is so heavy, it'll knock your socks off (Yeah!) Sh-shake it to the front, sh-shake it to the back Now turn it all around, show me how you shake that ass I'm in the club getting buzzed, yeah, I'm faded And baby mama, if you wanna we can make it Sh-shake it to the front, sh-shake it to the back Now turn it all around, show me how you shake that ass I'm in the club getting buzzed, yeah, I'm faded And baby mama, if you wanna we can make it This shit's so easy, you see me, you can't believe that it's me "Oh my God, he's in all my dreams", "Oh my God, you know how to sing?" "Oh my God, it's you, is this real?", yeah, you see me sitting and drinking You see me sitting, I'm thinking, she thinks I'm easy, believe me When she comes home there's no teasing and there's no speaking, you feel me? She wants to fuck with no rubber, she gon' think I'mma love her Bitch, better stay in the covers 'cause we ain't gonna be lovers Just take your pants off and cuddle, don't call your man 'cause it's trouble If he comes back, I'mma shovel a hole so deep in my yard I'll let him sleep with the sharks, fishes, so don't be alarmed When I take the keys to your car, yeah, we ain't gotta be buddies Or hug inside of no club, we ain't gotta make nothing public, so fuck it 'Cause next week I'll be having models and bottles Inside my one-room apartment, that's when this shit gets retarded And bitches start seeing doubles of me and wake up in trouble with me "She's only seventeen, man!" That's when they call the police Sh-shake it to the front, sh-shake it to the back Now turn it all around, show me how you shake that ass I'm in the club getting buzzed, yeah, I'm faded And baby mama, if you wanna we can make it Sh-shake it to the front, sh-shake it to the back Now turn it all around, show me how you shake that ass I'm in the club getting buzzed, yeah, I'm faded And baby mama, if you wanna we can make it Oh, I'm back, The Truth, that's that I'm a star like Terry O, short bus, retarded flow Want the money plus the fame, run rap mando I'm fast, faster than a honey mustard lambo Moving through an open road, worldwide, around the globe What's the streets without the code? Escobar without the blow Jibberjabber, yap-yap, competition, where you at? All you suckers, I don't slack, got a problem, do the math Sh-shake it to the front, sh-shake it to the back Now turn it all around, show me how you shake that ass I'm in the club getting buzzed, yeah, I'm faded And baby mama, if you wanna we can make it Personnel *Arina Chloe - keyboards *Deuce - bass guitar, vocals *James Kloeppel - bass guitar, rhythm guitar *Jimmy Yuma - lead guitar *The Truth - vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums, percussion Trivia *The Truth makes a diss towards Johnny 3 Tears and his Hollywood Undead song, Paradise Lost, during his final verse. Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:Nine Lives Category:The Two Thousand Eight EP Category:Title not after Lyrics (Deuce)